candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Wafer Wharf
:The glitch in Levels 126 and 127 on mobile has been removed on the latest update: v. 1.71 - | shard = Level 140 | characters = Olivia | champion = Captain Wafer | new = Level 126 Candy Colour orders order order | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Easy | previous = Peppermint Palace | previous2 = Peppermint-Palace.png | next = Gingerbread Glade | next2 = Gingerbread-Glade.png }} Story Before episode: Tiffi meets Olivia with a broken submarine (which she calls "Octoboat"). After episode: Tiffi fixes the hole in the Olivia's submarine by placing a patch of bubblegum over it. Olivia then cheers, "Hurray for bubblegum!". New things Level types *'Candy Order levels' ( ) are introduced in level 126. (Brief Description: Levels that require the player to collect candies/combinations.) Boosters *Lucky candy ( ) at level 131 Other * Level 129 is the first level that starts with 9 moves. The following candy orders are introduced: *All 6 colour candies *Striped candies *Colour bombs *The following combinations: Striped + Striped, Wrapped + Wrapped, Colour Bomb + Striped, Colour Bomb + Wrapped Levels Wafer Wharf is a somewhat easy episode. It has four somewhat hard-hard levels: , , and and one very hard level: . However, there are many easy levels. Overall, this episode is easier than the previous episode, Peppermint Palace. Gallery Story= quai gaufrette.png|Before story Octupusafter.png|After story |-| Levels= Level 126 Reality.png|Level 126 - |link=Level 126 Level 127 Reality.png|Level 127 - |link=Level 127 Level 128 Reality.png|Level 128 - |link=Level 128 Level 129 Reality.png|Level 129 - |link=Level 129 Level 130 Reality.png|Level 130 - |link=Level 130 Level 131 Reality.png|Level 131 - |link=Level 131 Level 132 Reality.png|Level 132 - |link=Level 132 Level 133 Reality.png|Level 133 - |link=Level 133 Level 134 Reality.png|Level 134 - |link=Level 134 Level 135 Reality.png|Level 135 - |link=Level 135 Level 136 Reality.png|Level 136 - |link=Level 136 Level 137 Reality.png|Level 137 - |link=Level 137 Level 138 Reality.png|Level 138 - |link=Level 138 Level 139 Reality.png|Level 139 - |link=Level 139 Level 140 V2.png|Level 140 - |link=Level 140 |-| Champion title= Champ10.png|Champion title|link=Captain Wafer |-| Rewards= Tiffi 10 Gold Bars (Facebook).png|Tiffi offering the player 10 free gold bars (Facebook) Tiffi meeting Kimmy (Facebook).png|Tiffi meets Kimmy (Facebook) Tiffi and Kimmy Rewards (refined).png|Tiffi and Kimmy rewarding the player (Facebook) |-| Icon= Waferwharf.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= Wafer Wharf.png|Wafer Wharf background EP10 Story 2.jpg EP10 Story 3.png EP10 Story 4.png Trivia *This episode is the first episode to have only one ingredient level. The second episode with one ingredient level is Piñata Park. *This episode has the most candy order levels in Reality. There are 10 of them in total, including 7 in a row. Counting Dreamworld, it is the second only to be behind Sparkle Submarino. *This episode is the only one to have more timed levels than ingredients levels (2 timed vs. 1 ingredient). *This episode has the least amount of jelly levels. *The release date of this episode also introduces three different music themes, one for each level type. Before that, the only music that played in every level was the jelly/moves level music. *This is the first episode to take place in a watery terrain. *Formerly, the submarine on the map on mobile versions were big, but after the recent update, it is smaller. *The background on mobile devices does not show the bubblegum patch on the submarine. *On web, when Tiffi and Kimmy rewarding the player, the background picture is the same as one in this episode background. *This episode starts the trend of episode openers being candy order levels. Category:World Two Category:Episodes released in 2012